Episode 374 (6th September 1988)
Plot Sharon accidentally opens Michelle's post, but does not read anything as Donna points out it is not for her. Vicki has been up all night teething. Donna comments on being kept up all night and so does Sharon. She then begins feeding Sharon with lies about things Michelle has supposedly said. Christine tells Den he has made a bad move by going against The Firm. Mo orders a kennel for Roly, insistent he does not go in The Vic. Pat orders against the idea, but Mo is not having it. Ali and Mehmet plan to gamble while Guizin works. Ian decides Pete needs to eat healthier, so changes his order for him as part of his delivery service. Mo manages to upset Simon with her harsh words. Michelle returns home and Donna offers to make her a cup of tea. She then begins feeding her with lies about things Sharon has supposedly said. Guizin tells Ali that Ian has boosted trade at the café and should reconsider his wages as he will soon be taking home more money than him. Joanne tells Brad about the personal insurance Den has told Christine about. She demands he find out who has the money. Ali and Mehmet drink at the wine bar. Mehmet gropes one of the barmaids and then reverses his car into Joanne's. She makes him give her the gambling money he won to cover the damage costs. Ricky asks Simon for advice on women. Pete gets Simon to sneakily give him a packet of crisps and a beer. Dot receives her new passport to go to Ibiza. She shows it off. Michelle snaps at Sharon in the café. Benny and Ethel plan to sing as a duet at The Vic's old song night. Mo hears Ethel's singing and gives it a scathing review, upsetting her. Michelle and Sharon realise Donna has been stirring things up. They kick her out of their flat. Ricky has his first date with Shireen, but it does not go well. Christine and Den watch a news report about the police's desperate search for him. Mo apologises to Simon for her nasty words. Pat tries to get information out of Brad about Den but is unsuccessful. Christine tells Den they are moving out of the house immediately. He demands to know what is going on. She tells him to get in the car and reminds him he is in "safe hands". Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Mo - Edna Dore *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Dot Cotton - June Brown (Credited as "Dot") *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Brad - Jonathan Stratt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Guizin - Ishia Bennison Guest cast *Christine - Cheryl Hall *Mr Bloom - Arnold Yarrow Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *Bridge Street Market *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar *Christine's house - Den's bedroom and living room Notes *Colin Russell (Michael Cashman) and Arthur Fowler (Bill Treacher) are credited despite not appearing. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Flash, me? Listen to you, you haven't known what it is to want in your entire life.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes